rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/Character Deaths 1: How will Team RWBY most likely Die?
I decided to start a new series of Blogs that are more on the morbid side of things, but it's a subject that we can't just ignore. Let's face it, RWBY is an action-orientated show with drama: Someone is going to die. It might be a side character, or it might be a fan-favorite. Either way, we as fans will have to deal with it if it happens. So let's begin, shall we! Here's how it'll go: Every once in a while, I'm going to take 4 characters or simply a Hunter team, list how I think they will individually die, and then list what I think the fan reaction will be in a format like this one: Name: ;;; Basic Personality: ;;; How I think they'll die: ;;; Fan-reaction: ;;; So how about we start our depressing speculation for this blogs character death predictions with Team RWBY! 1. Name: Ruby Rose Basic Personality: Bubbly young girl who, although socially awkward, has a strong sense of justice and never is one to back away from a fight. How I Think She'll Die: Ruby is the titular character of RWBY and arguably the main heroine, so if she's going to die it'll probably be in a climactic final battle with the show's ultimate villain where she wins the fight, but is gravely injured. As she dies she'll most likely reminisce about everybody she's ever met, loved, and lost before dying peacefully. Fan-Reaction: "NOOOOOO, Ruby can't be dead! She's probably still alive because of some obscured plot-point!!!" 2. Name: Weiss Schnee Basic Personality: A bit of an ice queen, but when she talks, everyone listens. Underneath her cold exterior is a big heart that wants to show everyone what she's capable of. How I think She'll Die: Ties into the whole "Climactic final battle" I was talking about earlier. After realizing only Ruby can put an end to all the chaos, Weiss stays behind in order to keep the enemies distracted so Ruby can go on. She gets overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of enemies thrown at her, but Ruby succeeds regardless making Weiss' death not in vain. Fan-Reaction: "Weiss died?! I can hardly believe it, but sadly it was the only way Ruby could've won. Still how terrible!!" 3. Name: Blake Belladonna Basic Personality: Mellow and cool, Blake is relaxed and the most level-head of the team. Although she's a White Fang apologist, she regrets the heinous acts she commited when she was a member. How I think She'll Die: With no other options available, Blake sacrifices herself in order to stop a doomsday device of some sort. Realizing she's going to die soon, Blake looks back at her checkered past of being with the White Fang and becoming a Huntress and decides that she lived her life to the fullest and calmy waits for the end. Her death is quick and painless, but she becomes a symbol of Faunus heroism to everyone. Fan-Reaction: "Not Blake!!! Maybe Sshe's just in hiding, or in a coma, but she can't be dead!!!" 4. Name: Yang Xiao Long Basic Personality: An adventurous girl who craves a good fight. Yang cares deeply for her friends especially her little sister, Ruby. Her overprotectivness for her kin and hair makes for either a fatal weakness, or powerful strength. How I Think She'll Die: Just as a villain prepares to stike a devastating blow to Ruby, Yang uses her last flare in order to punch Ruby outta the way and gets struck instead. The villain is defeated, but Yangs aura depletes rapidly. She uses the last bit of her strength to hug her little sis and tells her everything will be alright before closing her eyes forever. Fan-Reaction: "Sign a petition and send it to Monty!! We need to bring Yang back NOW!!!" I hope you all were either interested or disturbed by my more darker specualtions. I plan on doing Death speculations on Team JNPR next... nobody is safe from death, I'm afraid. Please at least understad that just because I made predictions on how I think characters will die, it doesn't mean that I WANT them to die. Also realized that I tried to make these deaths as general as possible without getting too specific, so you can fill in the holes if you want. Alright, you guys let me know what you thought of this, whether you'd be interested in seeing more, and if you think that the characters I just listed will die differently. I'm open to feedback here, everyone. I think that's enough for today, you all take care! Category:Blog posts